Riverclan's Approval
by maddogjean1
Summary: Lostpaw is considered Riverclan's biggest mistake. Her mother, only an apprentice, lost her life while giving birth and her father, a warrior, hold her responsible for the loss of his love. Follow Lostpaw on her journey through destiny of loss, betrayal, and if she succeeds... Acceptance. Rated because I can.


**Hey hey hey peoples! It's Michele here with another Warrior's story! This takes place many, many moons after the Dark Forest Battle, and the clans are in their old territories. Prologue will be after allegiances :3**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Swiftstar: Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Flashwing: White tom with pale grey flecks and amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Emberflight: White she-cat with ginger and brown patches and honey eyes.

**warriors**

Lightdapple: Calico and white she-cat with yellow-green eyes. **Firepaw**

Fawnleap: Light brown she-cat with white flecks, socks(on all legs), and tail tip with pale green eyes. **Hawkpaw**

Wildstrike: Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. **Mousepaw**

Rabbittail: Light brown tom with a white underbelly and leaf green eyes. **Frostpaw**

Silverbreeze: Silvery grey tabby she-cat with black stripes, tail tip and light blue eyes.

Quickthorn: Orange tabby tom with long claws and dark amber eyes.

Crowdust: Black tom with light amber eyes. **Dewpaw**

Berryfall: Light brown she-cat with white toes, underbelly, tail tip and green eyes.

Ravenflare: Black she-cat with a ginger smudge on head and orange-yellow eyes. **Sagepaw**

Desertbreeze: Sandy she-cat with darker streaks and green eyes. **Stormpaw**

**apprentices**

Dewpaw: Light brown tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes.

Stormpaw: Grey tom with darker grey paws, tail tip, and blue eyes.

Sagepaw: Tortoise shell she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Hawkpaw: Light brown tom with darker brown streaks, tail tip, white paws, and amber eyes.

Mousepaw: Dark brown she-cat with honey eyes.

Frostpaw: Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Firepaw: Deep gray tom with striking amber eyes.

**queens and kits**

**elders**

Smalltail: Black and white tom with a bob tail and amber eyes.

Dovefeather: Creamy she-cat with yellow eyes.

Kinkwhisker: Ginger tom with long bent whiskers and light green eyes.

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Birchstar: White tom with black flecks, ear tips and yellow eyes.

Deputy: Sorrelwing: Long legged calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Mistblossom: Light grey she-cat with white patches and mint green eyes.

**warriors**

Shadowstripe: Dark grey tabby tom with golden amber eyes. **Nutpaw**

Dawnstream: Golden colored she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes. **Icepaw**

Badgerclaw: Black and white tom with yellow eyes.

Hazeleye: Light brown she-cat with one hazel eye and one green eyes.

Skyfire: Calico she-cat with a ginger face and yellow eyes. **Berrypaw**

Cloudwisp: Fluffy white she-cat with light blue eyes. **Pondpaw**

Brambletail: Brown tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. **Mudpaw**

Vinetail: Dark brown she-cat with light brown paws, ears, and a long tail with dark orange eyes.

Blazingpath: Ginger tom with a white stripe down his back and green eyes.

Quillwhisker: Black and white tom with blue-green eyes. **Owlpaw**

Dewmist: Pale orange she-cat with orange eyes. **Nightpaw**

**apprentices**

Pondpaw: Blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Mudpaw: Dark brown tom with black spots and amber eyes.

Owlpaw: Brown tom with ginger flecks and yellow eyes.

Berrypaw: Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Icepaw: White she-cat with grey ears and yellow eyes.

Nutpaw: Light brown tom with white markings and green eyes.

Nightpaw: Black she-cat with orange eyes.

**queens and kits**

Petalmist: Light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Crowkit: Black tom with a white muzzle, chest, belly and blue eyes.

Fogkit: Gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Windkit: Creamy brown tom with green eyes.

Deerpelt: Dark brown she-cat with a white belly, tail tip, and brown eyes.

Sparkkit: Dark brown she-cat with ginger flecks, white paws, and amber eyes.

**elders**

Poppytail: Brown tabby she-cat with a long tail and orange eyes.

**Riverclan**

Leader: Lilystar: Caramel tabby she-cat with honey eyes.

Deputy: Speckleheart: Tortoise shell she-cat with light green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Lightshade: Mottled gray tom with dark brown eyes.

**Warriors**

Shadowlily: Deep gray she-cat with blue eyes. **Lostpaw**

Blizzardfur: White tom with yellow eyes.

Blackpatch: White tom with black patches and amber eyes.

Yellowberry: Brown she-cat with ginger streaks and yellow eyes. **Troutpaw**

Greymane: Grey tom with darker paws, ears, chest and green eyes.

Kestralflame: Dark ginger tom with a creamy chest and under belly with green eyes.** Lionpaw**

Moonshimmer: Light gray she-cat with white paws, under belly, tailtip, and blue eyes.

Volenose: Dusty brown she-cat with dark green eyes. **Flintpaw**

Nettlestorm: Black and white tom with amber eyes. **Squirrelpaw**

Sunspark: Light orange tabby tom with orange eyes. **Amberpaw**

Nightwhisper: Black she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Amberpaw: Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Squirrelpaw: Grey tabby tom with brown eyes.

Troutpaw: Ginger tom with brown streaks and brown eyes.

Flintpaw: Dark grey tom with green eyes.

Lionpaw: Orange tom with white chest and blue eyes.

Lostpaw: Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens and Kits**

Willowfrost: Deep gray she-cat with white ear tips and yellow eyes.

**Elders**

Blueshift: Blue-grey tom with dark blue eyes.

Thistlefur: Sandy tom with orange eyes.

**Windclan**

**Leader: **Cloudstar: Light grey tom with blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Pebblewish: Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Flashstreak: Brown tabby tom with white chest, tail tip and amber eyes.

**Warriors**

Redfoot: White tom with ginger paws, streaks, and green eyes.

Hawktalon: Brown tabby tom with light brown eyes. **Smokepaw**

Ivytail: Tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes. **Ruinpaw**

Falconcry: Dark brown tom with white toes, streaks, and brown eyes.

Nightsong: Black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Lostsight: Ginger tom with darker stripes and blue eyes. **Tansypaw**

Aspenleaf: Cinnamon she-cat with green eyes.

Heatherflight: Sandy she-cat with darker patches and amber eyes.

Ripplefeather: Blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. **Sweetpaw**

Tigerleap: Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. **Harepaw**

Mossflight: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. **Mintpaw**

**Apprentices**

Tansypaw: White she-cat with honey eyes.

Smokepaw: Grey tom with amber eyes.

Sweetpaw: Cinnamon she-cat with orange eyes.

Harepaw: Brown tom with green eyes.

Ruinpaw: Grey tom with amber eyes.

Mintpaw: Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens and Kits**

**Elders**

Echoheart: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Dawnflight: Orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Firey oranges and pinks painted the skies. The chilling twilight airs stirred subtly with the cold breezes of Leaf-Fall, carrying the scents of fish and trees into the pebbly clearing. Two cats hunched over the body of a third, still and lifeless. A tiny, mewling bundle of fur writhed weakling at the sides of the group, accompanied with two still ones.

"Greymane, I'm so sor-" The grey tom was cut off.

"Don't be, Lightshade. This, may be for the best..." The long-haired tom stood, still staring hopelessly at the dead cat in front of him. " Don't remind me of my faults, the kit can do that."

Lightshade glanced at the helpless bundle, then shot a look at the muscular grey tom. "Silverpaw would've liked you to name her, your only surviving kit."

Greymane growled and flashed a furious look over at his medicine cat, Silverpaw's older brother. "Yes because you knew her so well." He then looked back at the tiny kit... His one surviving daughter. "Lostkit. She will be the reminder of my troubles, the reminder of the one I lost."

He pressed his nose against Silverpaw's cold body, her scent still lingering in her soft fur, before grasping her scruff. Greymane began dragging her away from the place of her death, and bring his mates body back to the Riverclan camp. Lightshade stood and picked the kit up softly, but not before whispering a few words to her.

"You have a difficult journey that lie ahead, Lostkit. Don't veer off the path of your destiny, you alone can win your place in the clan."


End file.
